


Sketching Hope

by AnaGP



Category: Inglourious Basterds (2009)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 11:05:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13612035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaGP/pseuds/AnaGP
Summary: A sketch of hope in the war.





	Sketching Hope

**Author's Note:**

  * For [warmommy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/warmommy/gifts).



Aldo knows, of course, because nothing happens out here that he doesn't know of. He doesn't say anything, though, doesn't bat an eye when Stiglitz presses you against a tree and kisses you like it's the last time he will. Maybe it is.

You take a shaky breath, your hands are blood-stained and the smell of death and gunpowder is pungent in the air. Hugo is seated with his back against a tree, a cigarette between his lips. You sit between his legs, leaning back against his solid form behind you and a strange, overpowering feeling of safety washes over you. If only it would stay.

Hugo's hands are solid on your shoulders, gentle as he unbuttons your shirt and tugs your pants down. He's strong, and it's breathtaking how he can take everything you have to offer- your fears and sorrows, it's all you have left- and help you forget it, if only for a moment. Cocooned in his warmth it's easy to forget the war is tearing everything you ever loved to shreds.

It's Aldo who wakes you; he pokes his head into the makeshift tent and attempts a smile that doesn't quite reach his eyes. Hugo is already awake, smoking and looking grim at the possibilities of death the day brings. You stand, accept the cigarette he offers, and walk out into the cold.

**Author's Note:**

> I won't make excuses for myself, don't have to. I've been fighting for a long time out in the cold and hope is a very dangerous thing here.


End file.
